Moments
by Aimme
Summary: Moments that Cloud and Tifa share...
1. A Single Moment

A/N: I have attempted to catch any mistakes. Sorry if there are any, but be sure to tell me if there are some if you catch them. Remember Flames will NOT be tolerated and you will be reported immedaitly. But constructive critism is welcomed. Do let me know what you think, and if you didn't like it still review and let me know (nicely) that you didn't like it and why you didn't like it, that way I know someone read it.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters go to their proper owners and all that. I don't own them, if I did I probably wouldn't ever post or write fanfiction, cause I would be having fun publishing books and stuff.

* * *

Living is sometimes a hard fiet to accomplish. With its ups and downs, twistings and turnings there was no telling what was over the next crest or around the next bend. Hardships, blessings, and all the in betweens could come at the most unexpected and unwanted of times. Blessings and hardships were certainly not something Tifa was expecting when she rose that morning. She didn't expect to enter that bedroom and have what came at her come at her. To leave her confused and hurt.

There he sat on his bed fidling with a ribbon around his left arm. He seemed to be trying to tie it again. And Tifa wondered how it had come to be untied, but as she stood watching him unsuccessfully trying to tie that ribbon it didn't matter. Like a life full of strange changes, that ribbon would twist, turn and change direction till it was no longer even looping the right way to go together. Cloud sighed and cursed quietly as he moved the ribbon to loop it once again.

"Allow me to help you, Cloud." Tifa offered sitting down next to him and drawing her legs up under her she leaned foward and began to tie the narrow clothe. Cloud didn't reply and Tifa concentrated on getting the stubborn clothe to intertwine.

To intertwine it was almost like taking two lives and weaving them into a single, undivided cord of life and strength. Was there some sort of weaver that was attempting to weave Cloud and Tifa's lives together by way of tying a single knot, none would know. But what of the invisible force that seemed intent on closing the spaces between them and making them one solid and strong coil of life? It is difficult to say, for none understand the greater forces of this world and the part they play in peoples lives.

It is a strange feeling to be close to someone, to feel their warm breath on your skin. To be in close quarters with someone you have always felt for can make you loose control of yourself and, without realizing it consciously, do things you wouldn't have dreamed of doing.

Tifa glanced up as she finshed tying the ribbon. Gazes locked with Cloud, Tifa forgot what she was going to say. She searched his face for any clue as to what he was thinking, but he was as hard to read as a closed book in a foreign language. When he leaned slightly forward her breath caught and her heart froze. Then as if to make up for lost time it sped up when his lips brushed hers. Lips barely brushing neither moved a muscle.

The seconds ticked on and that single moment seemed to stretch on into the horizen. A thousand things that could be flashed before closed eyes and thoughts abounded from sharp imaginations.

Tifa wanted to lean into his touch, but since he was hesitating she found herself doing so as well. Why did she hang back, when this was something she had always wanted to do? Even she could not understand what made her falter, some unknown force seemed to make her stay. A force intent on keeping Cloud and her seperate, intent upon unwinding what had already been woven.

That single second of hesitation broke and Cloud inched closer to her. But no more had their lips touched each others, then something shattered and both jumped. Heads snapped toward the door as someone called out their names.

Tifa's gaze slowly travelled back to Cloud's. A sad smile flitted across his face as he shook his head and moved back. Tifa's breathing increased as she fought the urge to cry. Slowly swallowing she called out a, "We're in here."

Cloud watched her for a second before standing up and heading out the door. A great sadness welled up inside of her as she thought about what had happened. Why did that person have to come looking for them then? Tifa would never understand the greater forces at work. She simply placed her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

A/N: Do you want more? Should I continue this? I have been considering it, let me know!


	2. Draw To With A Gaze

A/N: I have attempted to catch any mistakes. Sorry if there are any, but be sure to tell me if there are some if you catch them. Remember Flames will NOT be tolerated and you will be reported immedaitly. But constructive critism is welcomed. Do let me know what you think, and if you didn't like it still review and let me know (nicely) that you didn't like it and why you didn't like it, that way I know someone read it.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters go to their proper owners and all that. I don't own them, if I did I probably wouldn't ever post or write fanfiction, cause I would be having fun publishing books and stuff.

By popular demand (literally!) and even a few threats /grin/ alright so it was one and it wasn't a really bad one and everything. Thanks though!! Anyway by demand I have written another part, as you can see this isn't like a story by chapter but rather by scenes...Does that make sense? No? Then read it and it will...hopefully. I hope this meets satisfaction, do let me know!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!! You guys are the best! OH! One of my reviewers asked who was the person that called out to them in the first part, I have answered that here.

* * *

It is strange the circumstances that one finds themselves in. Millions of thoughts collide making for hard thinking, questions stir and answers slink away, annoyingly right when you need them. How did it come to this? What happened to bring things to this spot? Why were things the way they are? Thoughts that at the time have very simple and well known answers, but answers that hide themselves when you try to come up with even the simplest of results, and the questions block any sense of what had happened only allowing you to focus on what was happening. Foreclosing any coherent ideas of why something was happening. For at the time you really don't have the thought capacity or strength to figure such things out and do what you are doing.

How? What? When? Where? Why? All questions that one asks themselves in various situations. Questions that were indeed flying through Cloud's mind as he ran across the field. Not sure of where he was or even exactly why he was going that direction, but simply aware that he needed to flee and thus flee was what he was doing. He couldn't contemplate what had happened only what was happening. And thus didn't really know why precisly him and Tifa were running or what they were running from only that they needed to run or else die. And dying wasn't very appealing to him at the moment, though he really didn't like to flee either, but he only had one choice and the lesser of the two evils was run, so he did.

Like many people have a habit of doing when running from something, and whether from curiousity or fear of the chaser getting closer without the one being chased knowing it none know for certain, Cloud looked over his shoulder. All he saw was open fields, and at the far end in the opposite running direction there was a wall or something, but he didn't know for certain what it was, though in the deeper recesses of his mind he knew. But that was after-all in the deeper parts of his mind and not in his concious thought at the moment.

That single glance over his shoulder, such a simple and slightly innocent act, was all it took for the greater forces to seize their chances and once again try to knit Cloud and Tifa's lives together. For when he looked over his shoulder he missed seeing Tifa come to a halt in front of him, and consequently leading to him running into her. He struggled to regain his footing as did Tifa but the wet grass made it difficult. A wind shook the trees voliently and at the same time Cloud had begun straightening back up the wind hit him hard and since he had grabbed Tifa's arm to help her, they were both sent falling off the precipous that overlooked a small pathway.

It felt like an etenity before Cloud felt his back connect sharply with the ground, and pain explode all over his body. He had but a second to catch his breath before something struck him in the chest and the air was pushed from his body, so quickly that his vision turned black and he almost lost consciousness. When he came to full awareness he struggled to breath, the rise and fall of his chest hindered by something heavy and strangely warm.

Slowly he began to realize what his surroundings were like, and that is when he realized that Tifa was what was preventing him from breathing properly. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, so as to not need as much air. He lay on the ground, minutes ticking by, and lost his train of thought. Cloud didn't notice the direction his thoughts were taking nor did he try to determine everything conciously. He was simply letting everything go and didn't realize how much he was enjoying Tifa being close to him, on top of him. Was it a great weaver that wove his thoughts the way they wove, or simply the fact that he wasn't fully concious and thus didn't know what he was thinking? Who can tell, for there are many things in life that can't be determined for sure.

Cloud snapped back to reality when Tifa began to rise. Her hands slid across his chest as she used him as a means to rise, and he almost shivered at the contact. Hair tickled his face and neck as she pulled back from him, for a second all he could see was black silky hair and then her face came into view as she slowly shifted on him. Shivers shot up his spine as she shifted again to rearranged her legs beneath her and they came to rest on either side of his. Her eyes flew open and wine pools collided with saphire gems.

Neither moved, and it brought to mind a moment in their past. One where they had almost kissed and then Yuffie had called them, he remembered that day clearly. Remembering it made his lips tingle and he wished for that feeling again. Just to feel it one more time...

Tifa tilted her head closer to him, and he felt like he could draw her to him with his gaze. Pull her closer just by looking into her eyes. He felt like he was reaching out to her, drawing her into an embrace with only his eyes. Calling her to him.

When she moved closer to him his breath caught and something snapped inside him. Breaking his revere, so that when she leaned forward his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whispered, "Don't, Tifa."

She stopped and pulled back, and he opened his eyes to watch her as she rose from his body. Tifa turned and walked a few steps from him but halted as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. Cloud could see tears glistening in her eyes, and wanted to mentally beat himself up. Cloud had never wanted to hurt Tifa, and afterwards when another moment had passed when he had had the chance to embrace her love and he didn't he found himself lost and confused. When she turned away from him in the gorge he felt like he was suffocating, but couldn't make himself go after Tifa. Couldn't move as he watched her walk away, and he felt tears burn his own eyes.

* * *

A/N: I am not sure about another part, I did have an idea shortly after this one came to me but I had focused on writing this one and am having trouble remembering how the third part would go. What do you think of the chapter title? I took it from the story text, think it fits? One more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter: No timeline is specified, nothing really is, so use your imagination. What do you imagine they were running from?

What did you think? Think they will get together? I'm not to sure. Probably not. /ducks flying objects and runs for cover/


End file.
